Tommy's new boss
by Patrece
Summary: Tommy has a new boss after his fight with Elsa in the school yard. What Tommy thinks is a second chance could mean the end of his fantasies about his future and whom he wanted to spend it with. Can Tommy convince his new boss that they are meant to be or will he get hurt in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Humph, I have to arise and start my day. Tommy props himself up on his pillows and grinds the sleep out of his eyes. He groans again. Do I really have to go to work? Tommy was not looking forward to facing his students after the incident with Elsa or seeing who the replacement would be. He had heard that many applicants had applied for the job but Elsa had gotten the position due to evil magic and that the others were dragons and not in a good way. I might as well get my day started. Tommy rises out of bed and heads for the shower.

In another home in Reefside, a man thought to call his best friend but decided against it and snuggled closer to his wife.

Tommy pulls into a parking spot in the teachers' parking lot and sighs before he exits the jeep. As he exits the jeep, he runs into his friend and fellow teacher Mark Washington. "Hey Mark, heard anything about the new principal yet?" Tommy shifts his briefcase to his other hand.

Mark shakes his head, "Nope I just pulled up right before you did." Mark looks at Tommy for a second. "I had no idea you could fight like that."

Tommy looks his friend in the eyes. "I told you I have been training since the age of four."

Mark nods his head in agreement. "Let's go; I am anxious to see who the new principal will be." "Hopefully will we have a hot young woman be principal; mean or not at least she would be something nice to look at." Mark whistles.

"I have no comment to that," Tommy laughs while shaking his head.

"What why not have something good to look forward to besides the kids are not here remember they have the day off due to the superhero moves of our very own Tommy Oliver." Mark makes superhero movements and accidently drops his briefcase.

He does not have any idea how close to the truth he actually is. "Mark what am I going to do with you; if it is not picking up hot women than it is talking about how how some woman was that you say rather in person or on the television or in a magazine." Tommy walks next to Mark.

"What can I say I am a man and I have needs," Mark opens the door and allows Tommy to enter first. "Dude you need to get laid more."

Tommy thinks about the last comment. "I am not that type of man to have sex with just anyone for the fun of it." Well not since high school and college. He had been heartbroken over Kim breaking up with him and decided to not care for anyone else; so he had meaningless sex with anyone including Kat which he eventually felt bad about but had not apologize for yet. Tommy walks into the building and heads into one of the conferences rooms with Mark following close behind him. I am glad I got my act together or else I might be like Mark.

"I see that we are the first ones here; yea time to pick the best seats," Mark hops from seat to seat. "Ah I found the right one."

Tommy laughs. "What is the best seat; we are in a conference room and not at the movies."

"I want to be able to see the new principal and view the good looking teachers." Mark sets his briefcase on the table.

"You need to be on medication dude," Tommy sits down by him and does the same with his briefcase. "I hope that we do not discuss my little fight with Principal Randall."

Mark smiles, "I want to; man you can really get down."

Manson Simpleton enters the room. "I doubt we need to discuss that right now but later I bet the new principal will want to hear the details straight from the horse's mouth."

As Manson comes through the door, the men can see a woman walking in behind him.

Tommy would know the woman anywhere. He could feel his hands begin to sweat and he wiped them on his pants. "Kim is you the new principal?"

Kim turns to the direction of the voice. "Yes, Mr. Oliver I am the new principal." Kim knew from looking at the files that Tommy was a teacher and she braced herself for his reaction.

Tommy looked a little hurt that she had addressed him so formally although they were at the workplace. "I am sorry Ms. Hart or is it something else?" Tommy frowns.

"No it is Ms. Hart; nice to see you as well," Kim takes a seat next to Tommy. She wondered if he thought that she was sitting there because of him but she was already seating there and decided to still sit there anyway. Manson and she had taken a tour of the school while waiting for the others to arrive for the meeting. Damn him for smelling so good and looking delicious.

"Nice to see you as well," Tommy smiled again liking the fact that Kim sat next to him. "I do not think we will have a fight like Principal Randall and I had."

Kim stares at him for a second. "No I do not think so." She puts her hands on the table.

"How do you two know each other," Manson asks.

Kim began to answer before Tommy could. "We knew each other in high school."

Tommy clenches his fist under the table. She makes it sounds as if we hardly knew each other. She does not have to give them our history but she still could have said it as if we were friends. "Ms. Hart, they already know about our time in high school." Tommy sneers a little as he told her that. Ha serves her right for acting uppity to me.

Manson shakes his head. "What a small world we live in." When Tommy had discussed who had broken his heart he had no idea it was she; the men had been at a bar when the conversation of first loves came into play.

"Oh did he," Kim looks embarrassed for a second.

Tommy touches her hand. He felt bad that she thought he went into extreme detail. I know I should not feel bad for her but I do. "Want to talk later."

Kim smiles at Tommy for reassuring her that he had not spilled all the beans. "I…" Kim is interrupted when her cell phone rings. "Excuse me for a second." Kim walks out the room.

Tommy wanted to follow Kim.

"So Tommy since you already know the principal I bet you will have first dibs at being with her or maybe not since you two broke up." Mark looks at Tommy.

Manson shakes his head. "Oh shut up Mark; Tommy poured his heart out and you are seeing if you have a chance with her." Manson looks from Mark to Tommy. "If I had any idea that she was your Kim then I would have considered someone else for the position."

"No she is the right choice if you chose her over the others." Tommy stands up. "What I want to know is how she became a principal; I had no idea she wanted to become one." He walks into the hallway and sees Kim talking in a corner on her cell phone. Tommy nears her but stops abruptly. I thought she was speaking to someone of the gang.

"No I cannot skip the meeting." Kim twirls her hair with her finger. "I understand if you cannot make it home for dinner tonight; love you too." She hangs up the phone and sees Tommy standing close by. Kim jumps. "Tommy I did not see you standing there."

"Oh so now I am Tommy huh?" Tommy turns to walk away.

Kim grabs his arm. "Look I am sorry you had to find out this way but I am still with the man I left you for." I did not want him to find out this way.

Tommy shrugs off her grasp. "Why would I care?"

"Well you did ask if we could talk later and…"

Tommy cuts Kim off. "I meant catch up with an old friend." "I talk to everyone but you and I thought that we could be friends again." Tommy tried not to let his emotions show that he still had feelings for Kim and heartbroken that she was still with "that guy".

"Well my boyfriend is working late, so we can still hangout as friends of course." Kim smiles a small smile. "I am curious as how you became a teacher and a science teacher no less."

Tommy nods his head. "I am curious about your career choice as well." Tommy stands in a cool fashion. "I had dinner plans but with all that had happened I canceled them."

Kim cringes visibly and Tommy notices. Of course, he would be seeing other women. "Oh is she your girlfriend?" Kim could not help but ask.

Tommy thought to play with her. "No she is a friend that I am dating." Ha, why is he not her husband; must not be a paradise relationship. Tommy moves closer to Kim. "If we were still together we would be married by now with an infant or two," Tommy whispers to Kim.

Kim can only stare at him as he walks off. Is having dinner with him a good idea? Will he see that Heath and me have been having problems for years and have had an off and on relationship? She takes a moment to collect herself and walks back into the conference room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy is sitting at the bar waiting for Kim to arrive. She had told him that she needed to change clothes before she meet him at the bar and grill. Why did she need to change clothes? Tommy shrugs his shoulders as he sips his drink. He was so deep into his thoughts that he did not see a woman approaching him from the side. She taps him on the shoulder making him jump. Tommy turns around and stares at the woman.

"Sorry to have frighten you but I was going to grab a bite to eat and saw you sitting here alone." The woman smiles at Tommy before sitting down in the stool next to him.

Tommy smiles down at the woman. He sizes her up. Hum, she is a pretty woman with red hair, brown eyes, and she is tall. "I am Tommy Oliver and I am waiting on a friend." He holds out his hand for her to shake.

"I am Mary James and I am eating solo tonight," she shakes his hand.

Should I invite her to join Kim and me? Tommy's question is short lived when a cell phone rings.

"Hello," Mary talks into her cell phone. "What; okay I am on my way." Mary stands up.

Tommy looks at her for a second. "Is something wrong?"

"My daughter is sick and was taken to the hospital," Mary searches for her key in her purse.

"I will drive you," Tommy stands up and takes his keys out his pocket.

A few miles away, Kim is driving to the bar and grill. Why did I go home and change my outfit? My suit was a nice outfit to wear to my friend dinner with Tommy. Kim pulls into the parking lot and steps out the car. Whew when did it become windy? She walks into the restaurant.

Tommy holds Mary's hand as she looks at her little girl through a window. "She will be okay."

Mary looks at Tommy for a second. "Her name is Lucy and they still do not know what is wrong with her." "My son Joshua is with my mother at my house."

"Tell you what; how about I Lucy, Joshua, you, and I go to the zoo or someplace fun?" Tommy squeezes Mary's hand.

"I would love that," Mary smiles at Tommy. "I am glad I meet you."

Tommy nods his head in agreement.

At the bar and grill Kim heads to the hostess stand. "I am looking for a Tommy Oliver."

The hostess looks at Kim for a second. Oh, I remember him; too bad, he left with another woman. "He just left about ten minutes ago." That man was hot.

"Excuse me?" I was not gone that long. Kim frowns at the hostess.

"Yes he left with a woman about ten minutes ago," the hostess stares at Kim.

Kim glares at the wall. How dare him. "Okay thank you." Kim walks out the restaurant.

Tommy drives Mary home after sitting with her in the hospital for four hours. He pulls into her driveway and turns off the car. "I am sorry about Lucy."

Mary nods and places a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Thank you for everything." "Would you like to come in for a minute or two?"

"Sure," Tommy hops out of the car and walks with Mary to her door.

Mary opens the door and walks inside with Tommy not too far behind. "Mother were are you?"

An elderly woman walks into the living room. "I was checking on Joshua." She glances at Tommy curiously. "He did not want to go to sleep; he was worried about his sister."

Mary nods her head. "Oh this is Tommy Oliver I met him at the bar and grill and he drove me to the hospital." "Tommy this is my mother Jane."

Jane smiles at the pair before she grabs her purse. "I must be going now."

"Okay mother I will walk you to the door." Mary walks with her mother to the door.

Tommy stands in the living room looking around.

Mary approaches Tommy. "Want and drink and you can sit."

"No to the drink, he tells her as he sits down.

"I think I will skip one too," Mary sits down next to Tommy. "So tell me about yourself?"

Tommy thinks for a second. "I am a teacher at the local high school and I am originally from Angel Grove." Anything else you would like to know?"

"Where you meeting a lady friend or a guy friend at bar and grill?" Mary stands up. "Hold that thought while I go check on my son." She walks to his room.

Tommy looks at her as she returns. How to explain the whole Kim thing? "Um I was meeting a friend that is a girl but she has a boyfriend." Whew, that took a lot just saying her boyfriend.

Mary smiles, "Great so since we are both single and you promised to take us to the zoo; how about we go on an official date."

"Okay; how about at the bar and grill?" Tommy stands up. "I should be going now."

Mary nods her head. "How about I give you my number?"

Tommy gets her cell phone number and walks out the door. He hops back into his car and drives home. Once he is inside his home, he dials Kim's number. "Hey Kim, sorry about our friend dinner but…"

Kim cuts him off. "But what Tommy; where you plotting and planning a way to get me back?"

Tommy grips the phone. "Kim I am not that kind of a person." Tommy plots down on his couch. "I was waiting at the bar and grill when a woman approached me and we began to talk." "Now do not take it the wrong way I did not ditch you for another woman." "She received a phone call that her daughter was in the hospital and I drove her since she was shaken by it."

Kim calms down. "Okay I was thinking horrible thoughts and I am sorry." "Was her daughter alright?" Kim sits down on her bed.

"I am not sure; they could not find what caused her high fever."

Kim bites her bottom lip. "I will pray for her." "Tommy you are such a nice man; I think we should reschedule our friend date."

Tommy nods his head. "I think we should as well." I want to make you make you mine again yet I am attracted to Mary. What am I going to do?

Kim senses something is off about Tommy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Tommy smiles at the picture of the gang and him. She still senses me as I sense her. "I guess we still have that special bond huh."

"I think we do share the special bond and that it will never leave us," Kim smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim wakes up and sees that her boyfriend is not in bed besides her. I did not hear him come in and he did not wake me up before he left. Kim showers before she drives to school. She sees Tommy walking into the school. Kim breathes in deeply before she speaks loudly. "Mr. Oliver please hold the door."

Tommy holds the door and turns around. "Good morning Ms. Hart."

"Thanks Mr. Oliver and good morning to you as well." Kim waits until Tommy closes the door. "I was thinking maybe we can have dinner tonight?"

Tommy glances at Kim for a second. "I have other plans sorry but we can go sometime this week." Mary called and asked me out last night or else I would.

Kim looks crestfallen for a second. "Oh okay it's just that Heath has to work and… oh never mind." Kim holds her briefcase tighter.

Tommy notices her mood. Whoa, that is two days in a roll; what is his angle? "I could cancel and we could hang out at my house if you want."

"No I cannot ask you to do that." Or could I? Kim ponders the question. "I can find something else to do." Kim walks to her office door. "See you later." She enters and closes the door.

Tommy stares at the door for a second. Whom do I want to be with? If I do not show Kim that, I am the right man, for her then she will stay with Heath yet I am attracted to Mary. He shakes his head and walks to his classroom. This is going to be a long day.

Later that evening Tommy thought about all the times, he saw Kim in school. If I date Mary, then seeing Kim will be torture especially if Heath comes around. Tommy shakes his head and knocks on Mary's door. He waits for her to open the door. "Hey Mary you look nice."

"Thank you Tommy." Mary closes the door. "My mother is watching the kids and is excited that we are taking the kids to the zoo later this week." Moreover, the fact that I found a new man.

Tommy smiles at Mary. "Ready to eat?"

Mary nods and allows Tommy to open her car door for her. "Such a gentleman and good looking too." I think I found my future husband.

Kim is in her home going over paperwork when her phone rings. "Hello Heath, it is okay that you are running late." I understand." Kim hangs up the phone. I wonder what Tommy is doing? Kim stop it you have Heath but Tommy was looking so good in his suit and tie. What am I going to do? I knew if I was around him again then these feelings would resurface. I just need to finish my work then go take a nice bubble bath. Kim glances at her cell phone. No I will not ruin his date with whomever he went out with. Her hand reaches for the phone anyway.

Tommy smiles down at Mary as he walks her to her door. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Mary waits for Tommy to kiss her.

I do not kiss on the first date unless you are Kim then I kiss before the date. Tommy hugs her instead. "Have a nice night." He walks to his car and drives home. Should I have kissed her? Why did I have the sudden urge during our date to get my phone out of my pocket? I wonder what Kim decided to do tonight? Stop it Oliver; go workout or something Kim is with someone else and is not thinking about you. Oh yeah then why did she want to hang out twice in a roll? Tommy walks to the end table and reaches for his cell phone.

Kim is lying in her bed scolding herself for not being able to call Tommy and… oh what tell him that I love him… Whoa, did I just think love?


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy presses a button on his cell phone and Kim's phone number and picture appears. Hum, should I call Kim or not? What if Heath is there and she hates that I called her but he seems to be missing in action since she moved here. Tommy takes one last look at his phone before he sets it down on his end table in his room. I need to not let her affect me in this way anymore.

Kim hopes that her phone will ring. I can sense that he will call me. She moves to her side and stares down at the phone. Ring phone ring. Kim sighs. The feeling seems to have passed; I wonder what he is thinking about right now? Tomorrow is the weekend maybe he will call me tomorrow and want to do something. Kim stop it; you have Heath, who has suddenly disappeared on you lately. Relax and go to sleep. It takes Kim a while to take her mind off Tommy and if he has a special friend.

The next morning, Tommy grumbles as his cell phone begins to ring. It is Saturday; who wakes someone up this early in the morning? He rubs sleep from his eyes and sees Mary's number pop up. I guess she just cannot get enough of me. Tommy presses the talk button. "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Oliver," a child asks.

Tommy sits up in his bed. "Yes it is and this?"

"Joshua and my sister Lucy is standing right next to me and we were wondering if we could go to the zoo today instead of next weekend." Joshua hands Lucy the cell phone.

"I feel much better and want to see the monkeys." Lucy tells Tommy.

Before Tommy can answer, he hears Mary speak.

"I am so sorry Tommy but the kids took my phone and dialed you." Mary points to the door and the children walk out. "I hope that they did wake you?"

"Actually they did," Tommy tells her with a laugh. "I needed to get up anyway and get ready for the zoo trip." He steps out of his bed and to his closet.

Mary smiles; my little plan worked. "Tommy you are the best; see you in about two hours?"

"Sure and tell Lucy that we will see the monkeys." Tommy chooses a shirt and shorts and hears the children squeal with joy at his comment. "See you soon." He hangs up and heads to the shower. I am glad Lucy is feeling better and that her sick spell is over.

In another part of the town, Kim is sitting down at her kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. How did I miss him again? She stares down at the note Heath left her. I thought moving here would give us more time to spend together but apparently just the opposite has occurred. The teens do want to take a free day to the zoo so maybe I should check it out today; I have nothing better to do besides watch television.

Tommy pulls into the driveway and does not have a chance to walk to the front door. The children run out to meet him. He smiles as the Joshua and Lucy give him big hugs.

"Whoa, you two let Mr. Oliver breathe," Mary laughs at her children.

"Oh I am alright," Tommy smiles down at the children. I cannot wait to be a father one day. "So who is ready for our trip to the zoo?"

"Me," both children chorus in unison.

"Well let's go then," Tommy opens the car door and the children climb into the car.

"Seatbelts children," Mary tell her children as Tommy opens the passenger car door for her.

As Tommy walks to his side of the car, he has the sudden urge to call Kim but decides against it.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim walks by the elephants and smiles as two lift up their trunks. "Aw I think those two love each other." She giggles as the elephants spray water at each other. I have the sudden need to visit the monkey den. Kim walks to the monkey den and begins looking at the different kinds of monkeys interacting with each other. Hum, maybe a trip to the zoo is just what the kids' need.

Tommy walks holding the children's hands with Mary looking fondly at the trio. I hope that someday this becomes a family trip. Mary smiles at Tommy before walking to the fence of the monkeys den. "Lucy, Joshua look at all the different monkeys."

"Ooh mommy the monkeys have a big house," Lucy smiles at the monkeys. Lucy wiggles out of Tommy's hand and moves closer to the monkeys.

"Watch out Lucy or the monkeys will throw poo-poo on you," Joshua laughs at his sister's face.

Lucy looks at Tommy. "Will they throw poo-poo on m Mr. Tommy?"

Tommy silently laughs. "No Lucy, they only fling poop on each other."

Lucy looks relieved but slowly takes a few steps back towards Tommy.

A few feet away Kim hears Tommy's voice. She looks up and is about to call for him when she sees a child holding his hand, another standing close to him, and a woman smiling at the three of them. Who are that woman and those children? Kim thinks as she frowns down at the group. She moves closer to listen in to the conversation.

"Oh Joshua please do not scary your sister," Mary pats Lucy's hand before she gives her son a warning look. She smiles at Tommy. "Siblings can play tricks on each other."

Tommy nods. "I just recently found out I had a brother."

Mary nods and waits for Tommy to continue.

Tommy has a feeling wash over him.

Kim is intently listening in to Tommy's conversation and faintly recalls Jason telling her about Tommy's Brother David. She was so caught up in the discussion that she almost tripped over a woman with her daughter. Kim apologizes and ducks behind a piece of the fence just as Tommy turns in her direction and looks her way. She watches him glance around her area with a confused expression on his face. Whew, that was close. What if he saw me and wanted to introduce me to that family? Kim shudders at the thought of Tommy playing house with anyone or becoming serious and begins walking towards the nearest exit. I wonder if that is the woman, he ditched me for a few nights ago.

Tommy stares at one spot for a minute before he turns back to his group. I thought I felt Kim nearby. Oh well, guess she was just thinking about me or something. "I was adopted when I was a baby and my brother grew up with our grandfather who could not handle taking care of a newborn infant and a three year old boy."

Mary pats Tommy on the arm. I wonder who he was looking for. Was it that good-looking brown-haired woman who suddenly disappeared a minute ago? Could he be attracted to her? I need to step up my game and make us exclusive.

Kim hurriedly walks to her car and opens the door. She hops into her car and almost slams the front door. Wow, Kim calm down, Tommy is not yours besides you have Heath; who has been absent from you the last couple of days though. Just drive home and have a drink. Kim drives to her penthouse and takes out a bottle of wine before she cooks herself some dinner. As she is about to begin eating her meal Heath walks in.

"Hey now, where is my supper at Kim?" Heath asks her as he unknots his tie.

Kim stares at him for a second. "Gee I do not know maybe in the fridge since I have yet to spend any time talking to you or even seeing you to know when you will be home," Kim sneers at him.

"Well excuse me for having to work," Heath puts his briefcase down and frowns at Kim.

Kim arises from her seat at the dining table. "Here it eat this; I suddenly do not feel like eating." She grabs her wine glass and the bottle of wine and walks out the dining room.

Heath looks in Kim's direction for a second before he sits down and begins eating the meal Kim had prepared. She is being such a little bitch today.

Kim drains half her wine bottle and sets it on the end table in her bedroom. How dare that jackass not communicate with me then except me to have his dinner ready for him when he gets home? Tommy and I had such good communication that we could read each other's thoughts and minds. Kim stop it you broke up with Tommy for Heath. I guess I should just stop listening to that little voice in my head and just go to sleep. Kim slides off her pants and takes off her shirt.

Heath walks into the room and smiles down at Kim lying on the bed. "Sweetie I do not want to fight with you before we go to bed." Heath moves blonde hair out of his blue eyes.

Kim rolls her eyes at him. "No way are we having sex tonight." Kim closes her eyes to make a point. The nerve of Heath; some guys are clueless.

Heath slides under the covers. "Okay Kim play this game but remember you started it."

Kim just keeps her eyes closed and tries to shut off her brain.

In another home, Tommy is watching television but his mind continues to think about Kim.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim arises and sees Heath walking into the bedroom soak and wet. Her eyes go straight to his abs before they trail downward. He must have just gotten out of the shower. "So you decided to actually see me wake up," Kim asks him smugly.

Heath takes off his towel and walks to his dresser. "I have a business meeting."

Is that all he has to say to me? Kim snaps her eyes upward. "We have yet to spend any real time together, Heath," Kim huffs.

"Okay how about I do not work and become a stay at home man," Heath begins to get dressed. "I could grow a beard and gain a gut!"

Kim rolls her eyes. "You just went on a business trip last week."

"Gee Kim, it is call working," Heath mocks Kim and rolls his eyes.

"Stop being an ass," Kim hops out of the bed.

Heath halts Kim by the bed. "How about a quickie before I leave?"

When he talks like this, he reminds me of how Tommy used to be as a teen. Kim leans into Heath. Stop it Kim you are still upset with him. Kim moves back. "No you need to catch your flight." She moves around him and walks to the bathroom.

"Kimberly stop denying me," Heath tells Kim but continues to get dressed and not head to the bathroom were Kim was showering.

I can deny you for months. Kim thinks as she steps out of the shower and dresses. Okay what is on the agenda for today? Nothing and I do not want to risk running into Tommy so I guess after I go to the grocery store I will remain inside. She begins to think about the mystery family.

Tommy finishes his martial arts regimen and lies down on a mat. Whew, that was an intense work out I just did. Tommy be honest with yourself; you know that the real reason you did such a vigorous workout is because of Kim. I just need to find something to keep my mind off things.

Kim is inside the supermarket looking at the cases of bottles of wine. Should I try a new wine or stick with the classic? She bends to pick up a box.

Tommy turns a corner in the supermarket and spies a familiar looking bottom. He was tempted to slap the round ass. "Hey Kim I can say that I am enjoying the view."

"Uh oh you," Kim stands up. "I was uh grabbing a few boxes of wine."

"I can see that; becoming a little alcoholic Kim?" Tommy tells her with a smile.

Kim puts the wine in her shopping cart. "I enjoy wine once a day which is good for the heart." She looks inside his shopping cart. "Nice those TV dinners look delicious."

"Some of us are not gourmet chefs or have someone to cook a nice meal for them," Tommy eyes the boxes of wine.

"How about I cook and you supply the wine," Kim suggests.

"What would your guy think," Tommy questions.

Kim shrugs her shoulders. "He had to go on a business meeting in LA."

"Oh so I am the runner up; boy do I feel special." Tommy grabs a box of wine then another. "You have a deal but I choose the meal and dessert."

Kim nods her head in agreement. "Sure but you are doing the dishes."

The pair pays for the groceries and walk to their cars. Kim pulls off first and watches Tommy following her. I can have a meal with him and we can be civil towards each other. She stops at a red light and breathes in before she breathes out.

In a lab, Elsa watches as her master gives her a boost of magic. I will seek my revenge on Tommy Oliver and those bratty teenagers. Elsa crushes a metal rod with her hand.

"So you live in a penthouse," Tommy asks Kim.

"Well we just could not decide on a house; so we chose this." More like I could not find a house to call home and Heath wanted that mansion on Lake Road.

"It is nice," Tommy tells her as he sets the groceries on the kitchen counter.

Kim nods her head yeah. She washes her hands and begins taking out the food when the phone rings. Kim answers the phone. "Oh hi Brad; no he is at the business meeting." "Okay I will see if I can find that file for you."

Tommy watches Kim search for something. I do not want to hear about Heath.

"Found it," Kim reads a name on the file. She hangs up the phone and looks at Tommy. "Heath left his briefcase here and he will definitely need it; so we will have to reschedule our friend date again." Kim gives him a side face.

"How about I drive you up there and you drop it off then we can finish our friend date," Tommy suggests. "I would hate for us to keep rescheduling it."

"Okay but stay in the car," Kim puts the food in the fridge.

Sure, I will Kim. Tommy smiles to himself.

Kim decides to find out who the mystery woman is while Tommy is driving. "So Tommy dating anyone lately," Kim asks.

"Maybe but I doubt you want to hear about my love life."

"I do though," Kim, pouts.

"Why the interest," Tommy asks.

Kim shrugs her shoulders.

"I am seeing a woman named Mary and she has two children named Lucy and Joshua." Tommy looks at Kim for her response.

Kim cringes. "Oh I see, well is it serious or just casual dating because when children are involved things are taken to a new level."

"We are just casual dating although her children are very sweet." Tommy pulls into the hotel parking lot where Heath was staying.

"See we can be friends and chat about our love lives." Kim hops out of the car and sees Tommy doing the same. "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

Tommy gives Kim a look. "What makes you think I would besides he will have no idea who I am or what I am doing." He follows Kim inside the hotel.

Kim walks to the front desk and asks for a room key. It takes the clerk a second to give her a key.

"Aw is Kim not on his list," Tommy jokes.

"Shut it," Kim walks to the elevator. "Wait outside the room please."

Tommy nods. She had better be quick. "You two must really like penthouses."

The two walk to the room. "Not really a fan." Kim unlocks the door and hears a strange sound.

I know that sound. Tommy follows Kim into the penthouse.

Kim pushes open the door to the bedroom with a slam. "Heath how could you?" Kim sees Heath in bed with another woman.

Heath stares at Kim for a second. "I told you that if you deny me I can find it somewhere else."

Kim looks at Heath heartbroken. "I trusted you and you betrayed me."

"Stop whining and come join in the fun," Heath smiles at the woman in bed next to him.

Kim begins to become angry and forgets Tommy is standing in the shadows.

"Aw Kim do not look so upset; I am powerful and handsome." Heath stands up on his underwear. "I can have any woman that I want." "I chose you for a future wife but you seem to not understand your place…"

Heath could not finish his sentence because Tommy lunges at him and begins punching him.

"What… who are you?" Heath yells between punches.

"Tommy Oliver and the man who is going to kick your ass," Tommy punches Heath again.

Kim puts her hand on Tommy's arm. "Alright Tommy he has had enough."

Heath looks at Kim then at Tommy. "Is that the reason you wanted to move there was to be close to him?" He wipes blood from his mouth. "Are you just upset I took her from you and you thought she was so in love with you?"

Tommy looks ready to hit him again.

"Come on Tommy he is not worth it," Kim puts her hand in Tommy's hand. "Help me move my stuff out of the penthouse." Kim puts Heath's briefcase on the table opens it up and pours wine all over the contents from an opened bottle of wine." "Never contact me again."

Tommy walks with Kim out the door and pauses to look back at Heath with a grin. Looks like I can have her and you never will again.

"Kim that was a hard case I was working on," Heath screams at Kim.

"Too bad," Kim tells him before shutting the door.

"Listen Kim I am really sorry about Heath…" Tommy begins.

Kim interrupts him. "Tommy I should have known better." "All the late nights and business meetings," Kim sighs. "Let's just not talk about it okay."

Tommy drives Kim to the penthouse in silence. He helps Kim pack up her belongings. "Have a place to stay in mind?"

Kim shakes her head no.

"I do, you can stay with me," Tommy packs her stuff in his car and hers.

"No I cannot do that besides what would Mary think?"

"Kim it is my home and we just started dating." Tommy hands Kim an extra key. "I always carry a spare in case I lose one."

"Same old Tommy," Kim laughs. "You know I thought I would be more upset but I am not."


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy sits on his bed contemplating the day's events. Kim is sleeping in the room right next to mine and here I am sitting on my bed wanting to go to her. What should I do? Tommy stands up and heads to the kitchen. Why is the light on in here? Could a burglar be in the house? Tommy grabs the nearest object, which happens to be a bat and moves like a ninja into the kitchen.

I am in need of a snack. Kim scans over the items in the refrigerator. Good thing I made him take me shopping or else we would have some serious problems. Kim closes the refrigerator, opens the freezer, and takes out a carton of ice cream. As she is about to open a drawer for a spoon she has the sudden urge to duck. "Whoa, what the…"

Tommy drops the bat. "Oh I am so sorry Kim; I thought you were sleeping." He runs a hand through his hair, which seems to be growing by the minute.

Kim shrugs her shoulders. "No biggie; it was a swing and a miss." She opens the carton and tastes the ice cream. "So the fearless leader of the power rangers needed a bat to attack little old me?" Kim laughs as she scoops up more ice cream. I need some whip cream, chocolate syrup, and caramel sauce. She reaches for the items and is about to reach for a bowl when Tommy comments on her snack choice.

"Some ice cream for a late night snack and with no bowl…" Tommy shakes his head. "Oh so now you want to possess manners and use a bowl."

Kim ignores him and continues to make her sundae.

"Yes I used a bat as a weapon instead of my fists that could seriously do some harm to a person." Tommy takes Kim's spoonful of ice cream and eats it.

"Hey that was mine; make your own bonehead," Kim scoots her bowl away.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy shakes his head as he reaches for her ice cream sundae again.

"Alright that is it," Kim stands up and begins walking for towards the doorway.

She is a feisty yet selfish. Tommy laughs at Kim. "When did you forget how to share?"

Kim rolls her eyes at him before she eats a spoonful of ice cream. "I am going to my room."

Tommy shrugs his shoulders and making his abs and bicep muscles flex. "Why are you telling me?" Damn she looks good in that nightgown.

"Oh um…" I want to put ice cream on his stomach and lick it off then trail farther down… Kim shakes her head and hurries up the stairs and into her room.

Tommy leans up against the countertop. The things I would do to her. After a few minutes, he walks to his bedroom. This is going to be a long first week. As Tommy begins to drift to sleep, his dreams are directly about Kimberly. "Beautiful you look amazing tonight." Tommy looks over Kim's body in her mini-dress.

"Oh Handsome you don't look too bad yourself." Kim walks towards Tommy suggestively. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

Tommy licks his lips and leans against the wall. "Ah I have an idea in mind." He moves over to Kim in one swift motion and slips her dress over her head while kissing her back.

Kim shivers from Tommy's lips caressing her back. After her dress tossed on the floor, she turns to face him. "Now my turn," Kim begins to unbutton Tommy's shirt.

He helps her unbutton his shirt and loves the lustful look in Kim's eyes. "I want to hear you say that you want me," Tommy cannot stop looking into Kim's doe-brown eyes.

Kim thrusts his shirt past his shoulders and with an unwavering look tells him that she wants him and no one else. "Tommy I only want you; it has only been you and no one else that I would want to be with especially right now."

Tommy picks Kim up and carries her to the bed. "How is it you know just what to say?"

"We are connected silly," Kim unbuckles Tommy pants and he helps her slide them off him. Kim gives Tommy a seductive smile at him before she reaches on the nightstand and takes an ice cube out of the bucket of champagne. She sucks on the ice cube for a second before she trails the ice cube down Tommy's taut abs. Kim looks into Tommy's eyes and brings the ice cube to front of her mouth.

Tommy knows instantly what Kim wants him to do. He smiles as he glances at Kim's legs wrapped around him then up to her flat stomach and breasts, finally to her beautiful face were the ice cube is melting on her lips displaying a glossy glow. He leans his head towards Kim and kisses her with the ice cube melting in their mouths. Tommy gently grabs her hair before he moves his hands down her body. He begins to caress and massage her body as he lays her flat on her back without breaking the kiss.

"Ooh Tommy," Kim murmurs with her lips still connected to Tommy's lips.

"What was that Beautiful," Tommy asks as he finally comes up for air.

Kim bites her bottom lip. "You know what I said and what I want."

Tommy smiles down at Kim seductively. "I will give you that and so much more."


	9. Chapter 9

Kim sits on her bed and eats the last of her ice cream. He is so arrogant but he is so sexy. What am I going to do should I go to him and make us both happy or should I wait? He is still seeing Mary, so he would have conflicting emotions between the two of us and heart one of us. Sighing Kim heads down to the kitchen to wash her dishes. She is happy she waited a few minutes and heard Tommy enter into his room As Kim dries the last of her dishes; she begins to have strange feelings. What if he brings Mary over and the two of have sex with me in the room right next door? What would happen if he chose her over me? She does have kids to her advantage. Tommy always wanted kids and at the age he is at, he could have had one or two by now. Kim leans up against a counter not realizing Tommy had just rested on the same countertop.

Tommy listens as Kim walks down the stairs. Maybe it was a good idea that she waited until I was in my room to go back to the kitchen. I know that I want to take her into my arms and make sweet passionate love to her yet I am attracted to Mary and would not mind being with her. Tommy decides to clear his mind and try to sleep but the minute his head hit the pillow all he could dream about was Kim and he.

I just need some sleep. Kim slides under her comforter and closes her eyes. Soon she is asleep and dreaming about Tommy and her. "So Tommy what is good to eat here?" Kim smiles as the waiter pours wine into their wine glasses. "Thank you," she tells the waiter.

Tommy smiles lovingly at her. "The steak combo is excellent; I think we should order that." He waits for Kim's approval before he orders. Tommy does a secret signal to the host who brings over a dozen pink and white roses. "Oh would you look at that," Tommy tells Kim with a smile.

Kim grins from ear to ear. "Ooh Tommy they are gorgeous," Kim exclaims, as she smells the flowers. "How did I ever become so lucky to have a man like you?"

"We were both lucky to have found each other as teenagers and still be together." Tommy rests his hand on top of Kim's hand. He fingers her wedding and engagement rings. "See I knew exactly what you wanted," Tommy kisses Kim's hand.

"I will admit you did an amazing job of knowing me so way," Kim smiles at the waiter as he sets their plates on the table. After the waiter walks away, Kim continues her thought. "I am so blessed to have found you and I will never leave you for anyone or anything." She says a prayer with Tommy and begins eating their candlelight meal.

"At first I was not one hundred percent happy with your decision to not go compete in the Pan Global Games but when I actually had time to think and after having you with me I knew that you had made the right decision and I am thankful each day that you did."

"Well, although I would have loved to have competed in the games and had that practice for the Olympics; it just does not compare to being with you and being a ranger." Kim eats some of her steak combo. "This is delicious; ah you know me so well."

Tommy swallows a bite of steak. "I just could not picture being with anyone else either or having her take your place as ranger."

The married couple finishes dinner and moves on to dessert.

"Kim, this is some good cheesecake but no one can make it as good as you do." Tommy scoops up a piece and spoon-feeds it to Kim.

"Yum that is simply delicious but like you said a mine is much better." Kim spoon-feeds Tommy a piece of her cheesecake.

"Ready to go," Tommy asks Kim as they finish eating their cheesecakes.

Kim nods her head and watches as Tommy takes out their credit card and pays for the meal. "So are you ready to dance your socks off?" She tells him as they walk to their car.

"I was hoping to dance my pants off actually," Tommy, jokes as he opens the passenger side door for her. "Why do you think I wore this suit?"

"Ha-ha," Kim laughs at her husband's joke. "You up for dancing because you did eat your combo and half of mine; I know that you are beyond full."

Tommy enters the car and starts the engine. "I am up for dancing and much more." He rubs Kim's thigh. "Your skin is always soft and firm."

"My husband knows how to flatter me with compliments," Kim kisses his cheek.

Tommy smiles as he drives them to the dance club. "I am ready to show these people how to boogie." He slides out the car and opens Kim's door for her.

"Oh my, what is in store for me," Kim shakes her head.

"You have no idea especially later when we get home; Beautiful." Tommy escorts Kim straight to the dance floor. "Ready to get down," Tommy asks as he begins to dance.

"As ready as I will ever be," Kim begins to match Tommy's enthusiasm. After a few songs, she is happy that a slow song is playing. "When I think after about an hour or two we need to be going home if you want that extra dessert."

Tommy shakes his head. "See why you need to start training everyday instead of on the weekends; you are losing your energy to fast darling."

Kim rolls her eyes and snuggles close to Tommy.

She smells so delicious succulent that my mouth is watering on the dance floor. He inhales her scent again. "Never change your scent."

Kim pulls her head back and looks into his eyes. "Why so that you will always be able to find me by using your white tiger powers," Kim asks.

"Ha-ha Beautiful very funny," he moves her back close to him.

"I thought it was comical," Kim adds.

Tommy kisses her as his response. I would never trade her for anything in this World or any other universe. She is truly one in a million and I am blessed to have her.

That seemed to work because Kim kisses him back oblivious to the other people on the dance floor. Oh my, this man can kiss.

"Ready to get out of here," Tommy asks as he still holds her close.

"Yes, I have had enough dancing for one night," Kim holds his hand as they exit the nightclub.

Tommy drives home and waits for Kim to enter their bedroom.

"My life is perfect and I would not trade it for anything in the World.

Beautiful you look amazing tonight." Tommy looks over Kim's body in her mini-dress.

"Oh Handsome you don't look too bad yourself." Kim walks towards Tommy suggestively. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

Tommy licks his lips and leans against the wall. "Ah I have an idea in mind." He moves over to Kim in one swift motion and slips her dress over her head while kissing her back.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy springs up from his bed and looks to his left. He expected to see Kim nestled in his left arm snoring lightly but when he viewed the side of the bed, no one was there. Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair and sighs. It was all a dream but it felt so real. How am I going to act normal around her when all I want to do is take her in my arms and kiss her senseless? Maybe a shower; a cold shower will clear my head. As Tommy is picking out something to wear, he spies the bracelet that Lucy insisted her mother buy for him. Oh my, I completely forgot about Mary and the children. Tommy sighs again. This is going to be more difficult than I thought.

Kim smiles and moves her head to the right. She expected to see Tommy smiling at her but all she saw was a pillow. Kim sighs loudly as she slowly rises out of bed. I do not think I can take living with him and not physically being with him. Oh well, I had better start my day and try to do something productive today. Kim walks down the stairs and is a few inches from the kitchen when she hears Tommy talking to Mary. She pauses and cannot help but to eavesdrop on their conversation. What did you expect Kim that he would stop talking to her because of you? She waits until he has finished his conversation before she fully walks into the kitchen. "Good morning Tommy; are you hungry?"

Tommy stares at Kim for a second. I wonder how much did she hear? "Well Kim, are you cooking dare I ask?"

Kim gives him a silly face before she pours herself a cup of coffee. "Duh Tommy and do not take it as I have to because I am here kind of thing." Kim sits down next to him.

"I will take however you want me to," Tommy smiles and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Good then, I will be making eggs, waffles, sausage, and a fruit bowl." Kim hops up and begins cooking the meal. I know all the ways to a man's heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Kim finishes her breakfast. "So what are you doing today?"

Tommy glances at Kim for a minute. "Mary and I are going to a movie." Tommy drinks the last of his coffee. "We could make it a trio."

"No I am not being the third wheel," Kim jests. "I will uh… read a book; I have been planning on reading this romantic novel based in the 1800." Kim stands up to clear the table.

"I will do the dishes since you cooked milady," Tommy rises and begins clearing away the morning dishes. "In that case we can do something later or tomorrow if you like?"

Kim contemplates her answer to his question. "If it is not too late than we can think of something to do." Kim smiles at Tommy before she walks upstairs to her room.

Tommy watches her walk away. Should I be this stuck on Kim or should I give Mary a fair chance and see what could happen? I want children and Mary has two already but when I thought about me sitting by the fire telling my children and grandchildren stories of Kim and my adventures. Tommy signs as he finishes the dishes and decides to take a drive.

Kim hears him leave and attempts to read her book but after an hour of rereading the same page, she tosses the book to the side. Okay reading is not a good idea; maybe shopping but I even I am not in the mood to do that, so I guess watching some television will do for now.

"Yes I will like an ice cream sundae and apple pie." Tommy tells the intercom. As he pays the cashier, he drives to a parking space and looks at his order. Being stressed over this is going to make me fat. After this, I need to walk around the park or something.

After a few hours of not paying any attention to the shows, she was supposed to be watching Kim decides to do something that always cheered her up.


End file.
